Memories That Bind
by Rebelwithaheart
Summary: When Ronnie and Jack meet they aren't strangers, in fact they are already very well acquainted with one another. Will connections remain and passions rekindle? Or will a shared past, dampened with sorrow, pain and loss be too much to overcome? Rack.
1. Splashing Muppets

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own any of the charcters you recognise, that privilege goes to someone else entirely. Also some of the moments used in this fanfiction aren't mine either, i've just borrowed them for a little while, and changed them slightly.

**Summary:** When Ronnie and Jack meet they aren't strangers, in fact they are already very well acquainted with one another. But with so many years gone by, and so many things having happened, will the connection still be there? Will memories resurface? Passions rekindle?

* * *

Splashing Muppets 

Veronica Mitchell had never been one for cliches, but unbeknowst to her, she was running straight into one. Literally.

So immersed was she in the steady, rythmic pounding of her feet against the pavement, that she was oblivious to the silver mercedes that chose that exact moment in time to drive through the large murky puddle that she had failed to notice. Thus she ended up both soaked and frustrated, the former being the reason behind the latter. Never one to back down, she stalked forward, stormy blue eyes already having found their target.

"Oi, muppet!"

Having flashed his badge, accompanied with a smug grin, at the parking officer, the dark haired driver spun on his heel, coming face to face with the irate Mitchell. And as irony would have it, it wasn't just a random jogger he had managed to irritate, but instead a woman with whom he had enough experience to know when she was thoroughly pissed off.

Like now.

"Hello Veronica"

Her surprise momentarily overshadowing her anger, Ronnie came to a halt, the tirade that would usually follow not managing to find it's way past her lips. This was not something she had expected to happen so soon. Upon her arrival in Walford, bumping into Max had been a definate surprise, but they had never discussed his brother or her own extensive history with him. Mentally cursing herself for not having expected his presence at his own nephews wedding, she jolted back into reality at the rare use of her full name. Hearing the chukle that left him, her rosebud lips automatically curled into a scowl and as a typical Mitchell, chose to ignore the polite pleasantries that would usually accompany such a meeting.

"Aren't you going to apoligise? I'm soaked!"

Scuffing his shoes on the ground, he flashed a half-smile, already aware that it's usual charm would have no affect on her.

"I'd get the council to do something about that drain if I were you"

If possible, Ronnie's scowl deepened, her surprise at seeing him irrationally heightening her irritation at being soaked.

"How bout I just puncture your tyres instead?"

Eyebrows raising in obvious amusement, he took easy note of the growing irritation that had been personified in the form of the seething blonde stood before him.

"That's a bit juvenile for you, ain't it Ron?"

"You weren't the one getting splashed with water though were you?"

Pausing for dramtic effect, he watched her in amusement albeit slightly wary.

"Oh hang on a minute, yes you were"

He had expected nothing less of her, yet the lukewarm water that was now soaking through his suit jacket and shirt, still startled him enough to cause him to take a step back.

"Watch where you're going next time!"

And with only a cynical grin as a parting gift, Ronnie spun on her heel and stalked back towards the Vic.

Shaking his head ruefully, he watched her leave, eyes focusing a little further south than they should have been.

* * *

Bouncing down the stairs in her typical manner, Roxy flashed a cheery smile in her sister's direction, face falling when all she received in return was something akin to a snarl. She watched bemusedly as her elder sister stormed up the stairs, before sighing in exasperation and following, reaching the landing in time to see the bathroom door snap shut.

Knowing her sister better than she knew herself at times, meant Roxy was only too aware that if her sister didn't snap soon and vent at someone - her - then it would be only too likely that a poor customer would be on the receiving end of her short temper and flying she stepped forward and rapped lightly on the door.

"Ron..........Ronnie?"

The door opened but rather than respond to her sister, Ronnie went straight to the bedroom, returning seconds later with clean, folded clothes, once again sanpping the bathroom door shut. Roxy watched as her sibling sped past, subconciously making the comparison between her sister and the tazmanian devil cartoon character.

Before she could voice her confusion however, a bellowing shout came up the stairs in the dulcet tones of her Aunt Peggy. Rolling her eyes the youngest Mitchell sister made her way down the stairs in response to her summoning.


	2. Manners and Small talk

* * *

Thanks to everyones for your support! Yay!

**N.B;** I have changed the ages of both sisters, Jack and Penny in this story, so all are a few years younger than they are in the show. But not too drastically, so I hope no one minds, if you do, let me know.

* * *

**Manners and Small Talk **

After looking in on Bradley and the rest of the family, Jack had decided to do what every Branning did at a wedding and make himself acquainted with the local pub, dragging along a reluctant Max. Once settled against the bar with pints in hand, the two brothers fell into their usual way of communicating; small talk and ridicule.

"How's Penny?"

It was noticeable to anyone who knew him or didn't, that his face lit up at the mere passing mention of his daughter. Because despite the bravado that suggested otherwise, Jack Branning was a family man at heart.

"She's great yeah. Loving school; something she definately didn't get from our side"

When Max only nodded and took a drink in response, Jack took full advantage of the chance to wind his brother up, giving him a sly smile and narrowing of the eyes.

"So Tanya's looking good"

The elder of the two offered only a glare in response.

"Pregnancy really agrees with her"

Noticing the deep frown that adorned his brothers face, then followed by a sudden burst of smugness, Jack readied himself for the jibe he knew was coming.

"She's happy; husband, two beautiful kids, one on the way, of course she looks good"

Taking another deep drink, he gave a sly smile.

"Tell me Jack, hows Selena?"

The younger of the two chuckled lightly, only too aware of his brother's gloating over his situation with his ex wife. However, his sharp response was cut off by the arrival of a certain blonde behind the bar. Catching her eye, he offered up a patented charm smile and nodded at her, unaffected by the fact that she showed no reaction except a slight pursing of the lips at the sight of him.

"Did you get round to ringing the council?"

Ronnie raised only an eyebrow in response, and staring straight at Jack, addressed his brother instead.

"I'd watch out Max, he might decide to throw that pint rather than drink it"

"You never were one for small talk eh?"

"And you were never one for manners"

Sensing his chance to escape from a reunion he'd rather not be a part of, Max clapped his brother on the shoulder, before giving a feeble excuse as to why he should leave, before actually doing so.

Jack nodded, before turning back towards Ronnie, and in doing so his eyes caught on the long silver chain that rested round her neck. Or more specifically the locket that hung from it.

He stared for a long moment, memories he'd rather not be reminded of, rising close to the surface. Handing a pint over to Garry, Ronnie turned just in time to see the pensive gaze of his eyes survey the jewellery adorning her neck. She glanced down before bringing her head up again quickly, only too aware of the significance that the silver locket and its contents held to both herself and him.

Bringing his gaze back up once again, his eyes caught with hers, and a heavy tension fell upon them. He couldn't bring himself to look away, the intensity of of both her stormy eyes and the moment too overwhelming. But luckily for both himself and Ronnie, a fellow drinker chose that moment to bump his shoulder slightly, not enough to warrant any spillage but enough to break the moment.

Both feeling particularly vulnerable all of a sudden, Jack scuffed his shoes slightly, as Ronnie's slim fingers came up of their own accord to play softly with the offending jewellery.

"So - "

"RONNIE!"

As was common with Roxy, they heard her before they actually saw her, and Jack's face broke into an amused grin.

"Should have guessed. Never could have one without the other"

"Ron, have you seen my - "

Coming through from the back meant Roxy had full view of the bar and those that propped it up and thus Jack. Leaning on the bar, she rolled the gum she was chewing to one side before letting out a burst of surprised laughter.

"Ferret features!"

"Well, well. Hasn't little Roxanne grown up"

"Oi! Less of the Roxanne!"

"I do apoligise. I must have been mistaken in thinking that was your name"

Now leaning both arms on the bar, the two fell into easy conversation, Jack being grateful for the distraction from the lingering tension between himself and the elder sister.

Ronnie watched the two, or more specifically; him. She let her eyes trace over the defined contours of his face, memories of it being smoother and younger coming back to her with an unbidden ease she was wary of. His hair was shorter and she was sure it was slightly darker than she remembered. He was different somehow and not just in the older, physical sense that her eyes could so easily see, but also on a deeper and more intimate level. How she was aware of this was quite the mystery to her; perhaps the result of a distant connection reawakened at the sight of him. While she could firmly assure herself of the most obvious - and less so - changes in him, there was one thing that remained the same, even after all these years.

His eyes.

And all the while her fingers played lightly with the locket, that she had refrained from opening for the past ten years.

* * *

Roxy leant against the doorframe, having spent the past few moments silently watching her sister. She knew that Ronnie was aware of her presence, but also knew her sister enough to know to hold back until she aknowledged it.

"I know you're there Rox"

Taking this as her que, she took a seat next to her sister on the sofa, tucking one leg under so as to her face her completely. Ronnie didn't turn, instead keeping her eyes focused on the locket she had removed and was now caressing in the palm of her hand.

"So he's why you were stalking around the place this morning"

Ronnie scoffed in response but didn't turn to her.

"I wasn't stalking"

It was Roxy's turn to scoff this time.

She watched her elder sister closely, heart aching involuntarily at the mere thought of the memories that must be haunting her sibling

"Why don't you open it"

She knew there was no point in suggesting it, but she clung to the frail hope that Ronnie might actually do so, and for a few fragile seconds her fingers hesitated as they brushed over the delicate clasp.

"I can't"

Her fingers stilled now, and she sufficed with just staring at it intently.

"It's hard enough seeing him. Seeing those........seeing those eyes"

And as a lone tear fell softly over her cheek, Roxy slipped an arm round her shoulders and pulled her elder sister into her, Ronnie's blonde head falling naturally into the small crook of her sisters neck. Roxy rocked her slightly before leaning the two of them back, settling into the cushions.

In sync both sisters kicked their shoes off and curled into one another, Roxy fingers playing soothingly with her sister's hair.


	3. Neccessities and Memories

Sorry for the long wait! Life has been hectic!

**N.B. Oops! Forgot to say; the whole Damien thing did happen I just convienently left him out in the previous two chapters! But the whole Ronnie screaming, and Jack being the hero did happen, and this is continued from there.**

Enough rambling!

Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own any of the charcters you recognise, that privilege goes to someone else entirely. Also some of the moments used in this fanfiction aren't mine either, i've just borrowed them for a little while, and changed them slightly.

* * *

Necessities and Memories 

Pulling up outside the Vic, he cut the engine before looking at her. She didn't turn to him, instead just staring out of the windscreen, whether out of defiance, avoidance or stubborness he didn't know, but if he had to bet, he'd say all three. Neither made any motion to get out the car or to break the silence that had hung over them since leaving the station.

Still letting his eyes roam over her face, he decided that he better break the silence now, otherwise they'd both be here all night out of outright stubborness, mostly on her part.

"Still the same old Veronica Mitchell"

She turned then, dragging her eyes over to meet his, in a slow turn of the head.

"Doing what's necessary"

Still she didn't respond, and Jack wasn't sure whether he should admire her stubborness or just be frustrated by it.

"I'd say that devil's getting a little heavy by now"

A wry grin spread across his face as he motioned towards her shoulder.

"It was worth it"

He shook his head in a rueful manner, knowing he really had hit the nail on the head with his first statement.

"It always is where Roxy's concerned, huh?"

It was more a statement than a question, and Ronnie could feel the irritation bubble within her. He had done her a favour sure, but it gave him no right to question her motives or make implications about how her conscience should be plaguing her.

"She's my little sister. It's my job to look after her"

The eye contact that had been held all the while, intensified and Ronnie could swear that his eyes had darkened somewhat, whether it was the tingle running down her spine or the dim light that seeped in from the nearby streetlamp, she couldn't tell.

"St Jude's Secondary school" He waited a moment before continuing. "We were 15. Some girl in the year above had been giving Roxy grief. She was only 12. I walked you home after school one day and we found her in floods of tears, you remember?"

He waited for a response that never came, but he knew he had her attention, the dark intense blue that coloured her eyes a clear indication.

"Sarah Anderson, I think her name was. Next day, you broke her nose and bust her lip. Suspended for a week"

Ronnie remebered quite clearly, and couldn't help the amused smile that played at the corners of her lips. Jack allowed a light chuckle to escape him, inwardly pleased that he had her smiling. Even if it wasn't a full blown grin, he had learned long ago that Ronnie wasn't one to let anyone in easily, and to take what she offered slowly but surely.

"When they asked you why you did it, can you remember what you said?"

This time the smile did come, even if it was only a small one, and she broke the eye contact to glance away before looking back at him.

"She's my baby sister. It's my job to look after her"

Taking the keys from the ignition and undoing his seatbelt, Ronnie watched closely, silently cursing for being irrationally entranced by his movements. When he spoke, she could swear his voice had dropped an octave lower than usual, coming out in a low and somewhat husky tone.

"Like I said..............Still the same Veronica Mitchell"


	4. Spite and Eyes

Sorry for the delay!!!!

N.B The poker night did take place and this is the following day. I think I mention that in the chapter but i thought i'd let you all know here aswell.

* * *

Spite and Eyes

"I was talking to Max last night"

Jack didn't respond, although his dark eyes continued to follow her as she worked behind the bar, choosing insead to drink from the pint she had put in front of him only moments before. Serving the last waiting customer she turned back to him, glaring when she discovered what part of her anatomy it was that had kept him so entranced. Raising his eyes to hers, he flashed a cheeky grin, knowing he'd been caught red handed. Deciding distraction was his best way of avoiding a slap, he leant forward on the bar.

"Oh yeah, what about?"

"You"

Her blunt honesty was something he'd always admired, and his lips fell into a smug smile at her answer. Ronnie however didn't react and instead leant back against the wall behind her, crossing her arms over her chest. Max's revelations about his little brother's private life at the poker game the previous night came as a surprise, considering she hadn't even inquired about them, and she was quite certain that his older brother was doing so out of spite.

"I'm flattered"

"You shouldn't be"

The smile faded from his lips and he raised his eyebrows, somewhat dissapointed that she had yet to respond to his obvious flirtations. Ronnie contemplated him for a moment, wondering whether it was worth bringing up the information Max had supplied her with. Sighing she stepped forward, noting that he didn't move at all, his eyes never leaving hers as she did so.

"Selena Thomas. Nice choice"

He kept her gaze for a moment or two, a small rueful scowl playing at his lips before shaking his head, disbelieiving of Max's spitefulness. He knew Max was well aware of his own history with Ronnie and the hate that had once lay between his ex wife and the woman stood before him. His older brother was no fool, and knew only too well the tension he could cause in his and Ronnie's already fragile friendship.

"I never took you for the kind of bloke that would fall for the local slapper"

"Who said anything about falling for her?"

That definately caught her attention, and the gaze they shared intensified, Ronnie trying to gauge the meaning behind his ambiguous words.

"You were married to her"

"And...."

"I would have thought that the whole purpose behind marriage is that you do actually hold some feeling for the other person Jack"

With that she turned on her heel, retreating to the other end of the bar to serve a waiting customer. He watched her movements, contemplating whether or not honesty would be the best approach in this conversation. Honesty would inevitably lead to implications, and he was uncertain as to where said implications would then lead. When she approached him again, he didn't give her a chance to speak, instead glancing alternatively between her and the random photos that adorned the wall space behind the bar.

"I did have feelings for her. They just weren't the ones I should have had"

She raised an eyebrow in response, and he could tell he had her undivided attention.

"I didn't love her in the way I was supposed to. The way that I loved.........."

This time he caught her eyes and maintained the contact, the fear and the hope that she would understand his meaning battling fiercely against one another within him.

"......someone else"

Ronnie would never admit it to herself never mind another person, but she could swear that it was hurt that had stung at her when Max had informed her of the identity of Jack's ex wife. She knew it was irrational to feel such a thing after all the years that had passed and yet as their gaze intensified, and she read into his words she could feel the fluttering of an emotion she couldn't quite define well within her.

Keeping their eyes locked together he reached forward, his hand moving of it's own accord towards hers, suddenly longing to feel her fingers entwined with his. At seeing his movement, her face softened and he was quite certain that she wouldn't object to his joining their hands. But just as his fingers brushed delicately against hers, a shrill ring broke the moment, causing both to jolt back slightly, hands now firmly back in their own territory. Sighing deeply, he gave her a small smile before pulling his phone from his jacket pocket and glancing at the screen.

"Talk of the devil"

Ronnie gave a light laugh, feeling the imediate awkwardness that had hit her at the interruption dissipate.

"Hello..."

Moving away to give him some privacy she retreated to the other end of the bar to serve a waiting drinker. After doing so, she leant back against the wall again, just as Roxy came through from the back.

"I see someone finally dragged themselves out of bed"

Sticking her tongue out in a childish manner, Roxy flashed a cheeky grin before joining her sister and leaning against the bar so as to face her.

"So what we doing tonight?"

Ronnie raised an eyebrow, knowing only too well what her sister would want to be doing.

"Working"

Grinning proudly, Roxy waved a finger in her elder sisters face.

"That is where you are wrong, because your amazingly resourceful sister has got us the night off!"

Knowing the questions that would come, Roxy interrupted, pressing her waving finger firmly against her sisters lips.

"If I tell you, I would have to kill you"

Now positively beaming she pulled her finger away, and Ronnie couldn't help but grin at the excitable bundle of sister stood before her.

"Now what should we do?"

Before either could make any suggestion however, they were cut off by a harsh tone that was verging on a shout. Both turned to find Jack rubbing his forehead in obvious frustration, the other hand clutching onto the phone that he very much looked like he wanted to throw at someone. Most probably the woman on the other end, Ronnie guessed.

"Selena, you can't do this..................you know where..........no it's-"

Roxy turned back to her sister, nodding her head in Jack's direction.

"What's got him so worked up?"

Ronnie continued to watch him for a few moments, her eyes tracing the furrowed brow and the tight clench of his jaw. Whatever his conversation was about it was pretty clear that he was none too happy with his ex wife, and from past experience Ronnie could tell that he was on the very verge of sanpping the phone shut and throwing it at the nearest object; inanimate or not.

"His ex-wife"

Roxy's eyes widened, before nodding. Before she could question any further, a sudden realisation dawned on her.

"Did he say Selena?"

Ronnie gave a curt nod in reponse and glanced back towards Jack before meeting her sisters eyes once again.

"Selena Thomas?"

"The one and only"

A look of pure disgust graced her younger sister's features and Ronnie couldnt help but giggle lightly.

"Stooped pretty low there didn't he!"

It was more a statement than a question and Ronnie only nodded, her response being cut of by a sharp tone.

"Selena, she's my daughter!"

Now that Max hadn't mentioned, and thus Ronnie's attention was captured completely and with a sharp turn of the head she was just in time to see him snap his phone shut and slam it onto the bar before him.

Roxy averted her eyes to her elder sister, trying to gauge her reaction to the information they had just gathered, and despite the blank facade that was plastered across her face, Roxy could quite clearly see the hurt that resided in her eyes. Before she could speak however, it had gone and Ronnie was already approaching him, a large brandy in hand.

"Sounds like you could do with something a little stronger"

Meeting her eyes he gave her a weak smile, taking the offered drink and drinking deeply from it. Crossing her arms, Ronnie glanced away a few times, before heaving a sigh.

"What's her name?"

He looked up sharply, knowing only too well who she was referring to. This wasn't a conversation he thought he would be having with her so soon.

"Penny"

She nodded in response and the next few minutes were spent in a heavy and uncomfortable silence, niether oblivious to the somewhat concerned glances Ronnie was receiving from her younger sister. Unable to cope with the tension anymore, Jack spoke, hoping that his honesty would be well received.

"They have the same eyes"

She knew instantly what he meant, and the tenderness in his voice softened her stance. Allowing her own stormy blue pair to meet his, she felt a tug somewhere within her chest. His eyes were a deep sapphire blue, and for a moment she allowed herself to imagine the same eyes on someone else.

Talk about bittersweet irony.


End file.
